In order to overcome the electrostatic effect of a transparency sheet, a transparent folder is usually used for transparency; such folder can also provide a transparency with a protection and a storage functions; however, such conventional folder still has the drawbacks as follows:
1. Having no index indicator and the user having difficulty to pick up a transparency required quickly.
2. Having no background sheet, and the user having difficulty to find a specific transparency under a poor light condition.